


Reunions

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: BlumenTrio [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, M/M, Past Abuse, blumentrio reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Weeks after the Mighty Nein returns the dodecahedron to the Krynn Dynasty. Caleb's past finally catches up to him. A battle ensues and he is captured by Trent Ikithon. The Might Nein and Essek Theylyss rush to save their wizard friend before he is killed. They already lost one of their own and they are not about to lose another. Though the things Trent has in mind for Caleb are much worse than death.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a work of art done by @lizer-art on tumbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dodecahedron is returned and a spy is among the Dynasty

 

> _“I am Sorry! We are Sorry. We have come to bring you something. We have come a long way,” Caleb stepped forward out of the reach of the guard who had grabbed him, he knew the risks of what he was about to do. But there was only one choice now. To protect his friends. The **dodecahedron**. _
> 
> _“Caleb!!” Beau shouted_
> 
> _“No. No. No…” fjord muttered_
> 
> _“The empire is working against you. Wildemount is working against you. We have brought proof if you will allow me to show it to you,” he continued slowly towards Jester_
> 
> _“What proof!?”_
> 
> _“I need to approach my friend. I mean no harm…”_
> 
> _“You have a moment,”_
> 
> _“I say this as a child of the empire, connected to inner circles there long ago,” he reached into Jester’s bag pulling out the dodecahedron. There was the sound of gasps and metal clattering to the floor. Caleb raised it above his head._
> 
> _“I am of the empire….but I am no friend to the empire. One of your own came to retrieve this and fell...and I bring it to you,” he set the dodecahedron down a few feet in front of Jester and backed away slowly. Arms raised in surrender._
> 
> _“Release their bindings,” the bright queen said. Tears in her eyes._
> 
> _“You bring us hope,” She stepped down from her throne_
> 
> _“And You have undone, one of many great wounds against us today,” she picked up the dodecahedron. Holding it in her hands._
> 
> _“If you are no friend to the empire. Then today you have become Heroes of the Dynasty.”_
> 
> ___________________________
> 
> The Spy watched carefully from their place as the mighty nein was brought before the Bright queen. The spy thought they would be thrown into the dungeons until the male human spoke. His accent thick, an accent that belonged to the empire. The spy thought this man a dead one. But was surprised as he returned the dodecahedron. As the red-haired human wizard renounced the Empire. His words still ringing loudly in the Spy's ears.
> 
> _I am of the Empire._
> 
> _But I am **no** **friend** to the Empire. _
> 
> This group known as the Mighty Nein, was declared heroes of the Dynasty. The spy left once it was over. They sent a message to their master. 
> 
> _Master Ikathon I have news_ they used the messanger spell to send this new infromation to the Archmage of the Empire.  _The _dodecahedron was returned to the Krynn scum by one of the **human** members of this group known as the mighty nein. They use to be one of ours. But it is clear this man has defected. He renounced the Empire. What are my instructions?__
> 
>  
> 
> __ Watch them, learn their secrets. Learn their weaknesses and wait. Wait until they are to comfrotable here. Then when the time is right you attack them. And bring the traitor to me. I will take care of this  **defector** _ _ __ _ _ Trent's voice echoed into the spy's head. They had their instructions. Gain this group's trust. Get close and then when the time was right lure them into a trap and take the defector back to be punished for his crimes. 


	2. The Mighty Nein's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bright Queen asks Shadowhand Essek to keep an eye on the mighty nein. 
> 
> Jester paints a mural in their new house and a memorial for Molly is put up.
> 
> Essek asks Caleb out on a date
> 
> The spy introduces themselves.

The home that the Bright Queen had given the Mighty Nein was beautiful but in Jester's opinion, it was a bit dull. So she decided to paint a mural, in the main room. She painted a mural of their adventures. There was a section of the mural that she dedicated to Molly. She spent all night painting and making everything bright and more suited to the style of the group. She stood back and smiled admiring her work. Her tail swished back and forth as she let out. Big yawn left her mouth.

"Jester?" Fjord said quietly "How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep, I started painting and then I couldn't stop. I am gonna do Yasha's room next. Paint her a bunch of flowers. I can paint something for you too if you would like," She looked over at him. Fjord smiled he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I would like that," he said. His eyes scanned the painting and landed on Molly. They all missed their purple friend so much. "That's a beautiful painting you did o' Molly," he said

"He belongs here with us," she said yawning again. "Are the others awake? or are they still asleep?"

"I am the first one up. And you obviously need some sleep," he said guiding jester to bed. "since you've been working all night and stuff," he gently wiped her face of paint and tucked her into bed. When he came back downstairs Yasha, Nott, and Beau were in front of the mural. As Fjord got closer he realized Caleb was there as well, kneeling in front of the painting of Molly. Beau had her hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"You ok man?" Beau said softly. Caudeuces walked out of the kitchen. He had a tray of tea in his hands.

"I made some tea," he said handing the cups out to the group

" _Ja_ , I'll be okay," came a quiet reply. They all missed Molly, they all had special relationships with him. Caleb and Molly had gotten very close, they hadn't put any labels on what they were yet. Caleb was a very private person, Molly respected that. The rest of the might nein knew they had been together, it was obvious but not wanting to scare Caleb off and ruin it for him and Molly they pretended not to notice. It had been Molly who first revealed what Caleb's real smile was like to the group. And it was Molly who had gotten a real laugh out of him. Not something that even Nott had been able to accomplish. Caleb took the cup from Nott

"Danke," he said.

"Fjord," Nott said, "Where is Jester?"

"Upstairs, She was still up when I came down. Tired, she had been painting all night," He took a cup from Caudeuces, and gave a nod of thanks.

There was a soft knock at the door.

_______

_"What are my orders?" Essek Theylas Shadowhand to the queen asked_

_"Observe them, find out their intentions. Keep an eye out on the human wizard especially," she ordered._

__________

seven heads turned to look at the door. Caudeuces walked over and opened it.

"Hello, Shadowhand Theylas to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello," he said "I came over for the dunamancy lessons with Mr. Widogast," he said "Is now not a good time?" he asked noticing everyone gathered at the wall. The painting of a purple tielfing he had never seen before. The looks on their faces. He knew that look, the look of the loss of a loved one. "I can come back,"

" _nein_ , No it's alright," Caleb said from his spot, he stood up. Frumpkin peered out at Essek from in between his legs. The familiar was a bit cold towards Essek. He had been trying to earn the feline's approval.

"We have some shopping and stuff to do," Fjord said. "We will leave you two alone, tell Jester when she wakes up we went out if we are not back when she does," he ushered the other members out of the house.

"Ja I will," he said, the door closed. Leaving Essek, Caleb, and Frumpkin. They sat at the table and started with the lessons. Essek remembered the first time that he had met them all. The spell that Caleb had shown him, making a giant cat paw out of the earth. Impressive. It helped that Caleb was attractive. Especially after he had cleaned up and got some nicer clothes. Essek noticed that Caleb was quieter today. More than normal and he seemed a bit unfocused. Not to mention that Frumpkin was sitting at his feet. Usually, the familiar was up high watching Essek like he was a mouse.

"If you don't mind me asking," Essek began "Who is the tiefling in the painting?" he asked. "and what happened to him?"

"His name was Mollymauk Tealeaf," Caleb began. "Molly to his friends, He died while we were trying to rescue three of our friends who had been taken by a group called the Iron Shepards. We...We were not prepared. We were cocky and that's what got Molly killed," he said. "Our healer was one of the ones captured, none of us had any healing potions."

"I am sorry for your loss," he said "Were you two close?" he asked.

"Ja," he said "We were. Not at first but we got very close. He and I were together," Caleb said. Essek made a mental note, so the wizard liked men. "He was a kind soul you would have liked him. He had this saying leave every place better than you left it," he said "We have taken to doing that now. Beau especially."

"Seems like it," Essek said looking at the painting.

"Cay-leb," Jester's voice called out "Where is everyone?" The blue tiefling appeared. Her tail swishing back and forth

"they went out to go get something. I don't know what Fjord didn't say,"

"Oh hello, Essek," she said with a smile "Its nice to see you here. What are you to up to?" she asked "Up to no good?" her tone was suggestive of something other than what they were doing.

"No, I am just giving Caleb some dunamancy lessons," he said. "You are a very good painter,"

"Aw Thank you" Jester beamed. "I am gonna go make something to eat do you two want anything?" she asked  
"No thank you I really should get going, I will see you tomorrow Mr. Widogast?"  
"Ja, See you tomorrow. You can call me Caleb,"  
"Alright, then I will see you tomorrow Caleb, My place alright?"  
"Ja," Caleb responded, "that is fine with me, What time?"  
"Six alright? We can have dinner."  
"Sounds nice," he said  
"see you then," Essek left. He went back to his home to write up a report about today. He left out Molly, that was something private that had been shared. He wanted to know more about Caleb. Wanted to know why he couldn't scy on him. He also wanted Caleb all to himself without any interruptions. He wanted to learn more about the child of the empire who had defected. What had caused him to do that? What happened to make him hate his people so much that he would hand over something so valuable to the enemy. And who had hurt him? Essek knew the difference between self-inflicted scars and scars that had been inflicted on someone by someone else. He had seen the scars on Caleb's arms. Though Caleb didn't make a point to hide them. At least from Essek's understanding, he didn't try to hide them anymore.

_________

Jester turned to Caleb once the door was shut. She had a wide smile.

"You have a date," she said. 

"I uhh No, it's not a date Jester," he said "it's just more dunamancy lessons," he explained. He didn't see it as a date. He saw it as just common courtesy. The rest of the mighty nein came back into the house.

"How did it go?" Beau asked  
"It went Great" Jester answered for Caleb. "Essek asked Cay-leb out on a date tomorrow," 

"Cool," Beau said smiling. She had her fingers intertwined with Yasha's the two had recently started dating. It had happened after the succubus/incubus incident. That was a bad fight for all of them. Caudeuces had died and had it not been for Jester would have stayed dead. Caleb got mind controlled and almost killed all of them. Yasha got mind controlled and almost killed Caleb, in almost the same manner as Molly had been killed. It was a mess and had left them all rattled but it managed to draw Beau and Yasha closer.

"It's not a date," Caleb said  
"Well it is at his place and there is gonna be dinner. So I dunno Cay it sounds like a date," Nott said. She smiled they all knew it was a date even if Caleb didn't want to admit it. They had to tease him about it either way. It's just what they did. They were a family. 

________

The spy had been watching the mighty nein they decided to approch them. The knocked on the door of the home. Now was the time to get a foothold in. They would have to watch out for the shadowhand. It was clear he was interested in the defector. Highly interested.

The door opened, the half-orc stood there.  
"Howdy, Is there something I can help you with?"  
"I wanted to introduce myself, I think what you guys did was brave. You guys are heroes around here after all. I am Nari,"  
"Well, would you like to come in? Caduceus was just about to put on some more tea,"  
"I would be delitghted to, I wanna hear about all your guys adventures," Nari stepped inside. Fjord introduced them to everyone.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Essek's house
> 
> Nari gets closer with the Mighty Nein
> 
> Jester paints a mural for Yasha and Beau's room

Caleb was in the library reading, hoping to avoid his friends fretting about his so-called date. He didn't see it as a date. He saw it as just some more dumancy lessons with dinner. He had had dinner with Essek before. Though it had been with the rest of the Mighty Nein. And some trial and error cooking from Nott, Jester, and Caudueces. He enjoyed hanging out with Essek. He loved learning something new and finding someone who was as obsessed with books and spells as much as he was. His friends were teasing him relentlessly about his date with Essek. Which he still didn't consider a date. 

They were all sitting outside enjoying the nice weather. Caleb was wrapped up in a book. Jester was behind him braiding his hair and putting flowers in it. Caduceus and Yasha were tending to the flowers in the garden. Nott was off with her husband. And Fjord and Beau were training with their newest friend Nari. Nari seemed nice enough. But it was hard to tell with people these days. Caleb was a bit skeptical of them. But they were really hard to read. 

"all done," Jester said smiling at her work. "Who's next?" she asked, "Yasha want me to put flowers in your hair?" 

"Sure," Yasha came over and sat down next to Caleb. Jester started on her hair. She chittered away with Yasha about flowers. Jester finished up with Yasha's hair. 

"Nari want me to do yours?" she asked while the three were taking a short break.

"sure," they smiled "I would love that," they came over and sat down. "Could use a break anyway," 

"anyone want any tea?" Caudces asked walking up with the little tray. Caleb took a cup, Yasha as well. Fjord and Beau skipped out. Nari took one too. 

"This is good, did you make it yourself?" they asked.

"Sure did, I am an expert with tea," he said going off and explaining how he made it. 

_______

Nari reported back when they were done with the mighty nein for the day. They were trying to find the weaknesses of the group. Yasha and Beau were a thing so that could be used against the group. So were Fjord and Jester. They could also use that against them. Caleb didn't seem to trust them too much. So they would have to work on that. Caduceus would be easy to fool. They were already starting to form a plan of how to break down the mighty nein. 

_____

Jester excitedly showed Yasha the mural of flowers in her and Beau's room. 

"Oh Jester," she said smiling "this is beautiful. Thank you,"

"No problem at all Beau helped with it too," she said 

"Glad you like it so much," Beau was standing in the doorway. She liked seeing Yasha smile. "Now that you two are finished plan shadowgast is a go," 

"Shadowgast?" Yasha said confused 

"Essek and Caleb," Beau said "Jester came up with the name,"

"Oh I see and what about them?"

"Well, Caleb is kind of oblivious when it comes to social cues," Jester said "Like if Molly wasn't so out there and obvious as fuck, they probably wouldn't have gotten together. So plan Shadowgast is helping Essek and Caleb get together." she said

"That's very nice of you," Yasha said, "What can I do to help?"

"Make suggestions, kind of point stuff out to him," Beau said "I guess, Jester has been doing that. And Yesterday Fjord had us leave so the two could have some time alone,"

"Maybe we could ask Nari for help," Jester said "They do live here after all,"

"I am not so sure," Yasha said "They seem nice but I don't know if I trust them yet. Caleb seems to not trust them so We should wait to bring them in on this," 

"Right, a good idea, for now, let's help Caleb with tonight," she said. The three girls sat in the room and talked about what to do. How to help push Caleb towards Essek. 

_______

Essek was waiting patiently for Caleb to arrive at his home. He had made sure everything was perfect. He had been surprised when Nott had stopped by earlier today. An interesting conversation ensued. 

_"Now I know you like Caleb, and I want it to be clear. I approve of you. I want you two together you make him happy," she said "and while Caleb is smart he can sometimes be a little dense when it comes to stuff like this," she explained_

_"what do you mean?"_  
  


_"The boy wouldn't know you were flirting with him even if you said it straight to his face," she said "But don't worry we have a plan to help," she said "Also I was never here," she said before leaving._

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Essek opened the door, he smiled seeing Caleb standing there. He smiled at the flowers in his hair He had a feeling that was Jester's doing.

"Hi Caleb," he said "come on it," he said moving out of the way and letting him in. 

"Hallo, Essek," he said with a smile. He entered the house. "This is very nice," he said

"Thank you," he smiled back. He led him to the table. Getting through dinner was awkward at first. But once Caleb was comfortable he seemed to open up and relax. Essek asked about the adventures he had with the mighty Nein. Caleb went into detail about how they met. The bandits that Molly lectured. How they ran into them again. The Pumats, their adventures on the seas. Essek was enthralled by all this. They were a band of misfits for sure. But they worked so well together. Caleb asked him about the food and a bunch of questions about his culture and traditions. They vastly differed from the empire. Though it had been a long time since Caleb participated in any traditions of the Empire. Not since he had been locked away in an asylum. 

"What about you? have you ever done anything like that?" Caleb asked

"No. I haven't, But I love listening to your stories," he said. 

"I am glad you do," he said. "Well stick with us the mighty nein and you will have many great adventures," he said.  

"I am sure I will," after they finished dinner they continued to exchange stories. After all, tonight wasn't about the lessons at all. It was about Essek getting to know Caleb better. Caleb briefly talked about his childhood, and two past _friends_ of his. But that was it, Essek felt like there was more, that there was something much darker in Caleb's past but he didn't press him for information. 

after an hour or two more of talking. They ended up in Essek's study and working on some more of the lessons. 

 _Caleb where are you? Youmayreplytothismessage_ nott's voice spoke in his head. Caleb glanced outside, it was late. He had managed to lose track of time. 

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah Just lost track of time Nott is just worried," he said. He responded to her.  _Still with Essek._

"You should stay tonight, it's too late to go back. Way too dark, I don't mind at all," 

"Alright," Caleb said  _I am staying the night. See you in the morning._

 _Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. youmayreplytothismessage._ Caleb ignored her comments, the two mages went back to work. Eventually, Caleb ended up falling asleep. Essek smiled at him, he looked so peaceful. Essek carefully pulled the flowers out of his hair and set them on the table. He replaced the book caleb was using with a pillow with an actual pillow and put a blanket over him. He had to say he was surpised that Caleb did not wake up. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a set schedule of when I will update. But I will try to get at least one chapter out a week.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb wakes up in Essek's library.  
> Essek asks about the nightmares.  
> Caleb tells Essek about his past  
> The Might Nein tease Caleb about Essek.  
> Nott gives Essek some advice.  
> Essek bribes frumpkin  
> Caleb asks Essek on a date  
> Nari continues to learn about the Might Nein's weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of past child abuse

Essek had watched Caleb sleep, speaking in another language. One that he did not know. He figured out that it was Caleb's native tongue. He cast comprehend language so that he could understand what he was saying. Even with the spell Essek still did not understand the little snippets he got.

bitte _, meister es tut_ weh _. (Please Master it hurts.)_
    
    
      _ich fürchte (I am afraid_ )
    

_Nehmen Sie sie_ heraus _! Nehmen Sie sie_ heraus _! Bitte. Es tut_ weh _. Nehmen Sie sie_ heraus _! (Take them out! Take them out! please. It hurts. Take them out!)_

_Ich will das nicht machen (I don't want to do this)_

_Es tut mir leid. Mutter. Vater. Es tut mir so leid. (I am sorry. Mother. Father. I am so so sorry.)_

_Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich gatan! (What have I done? What have I done!)_

_Es tut mir leid (I am sorry)_

**Es tut mir leid** Those words stuck in Essek's head. Why was he sorry? What had Caleb done to? What had been done to him to cause such nightmares? What made him afraid. Essek understood very little about how the Empire and it's customs. He would have to ask him about it when he woke up. He wanted to know who had hurt him. Who was he afraid of?

_______

Light shined in Caleb's eyes when he woke up. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked down at the pillow and then looked up. Essek was asleep in the chair that sat in the corner.

"Hmm You're up," Essek said with a yawn. He gave him a smile. "Morning"

"Guten Morgen," Caleb said

"How did you sleep last night?"

"It was fine,"

"I heard you last night,"

"I am sorry if I disturbed you,"

"No you did not," Essek said, "What were you dreaming about?"

Caleb sighed "That is a _long_ story,"

"We have time,"

"I am hesitant to tell you," he said "because when I do you will probably think less of me," he said

"Let me be the judge of that,"

"Very, Well Shadowhand." he said "I will tell you the story of how I murdered my mother and father," he said. Essek was a bit surprised Caleb didn't seem like a killer to him. He listened carefully to Caleb's story. Caleb told him his old name. The one the Empire and Trent Ikithon knew him by. He talked about Astrid and Eodwulf. The experiments performed on him and the other two. Horrific experiments in Essek's opinion. How Ikithon had modified his memories of his parents. How after Caleb burned down his childhood home with his parents. Death at the hands of their own child, and how it broke him. Essek understood why of course. The mind was a complex place, it was a labyrinth. And a mind like Caleb's couldn't handle the forced modification of memories that were stored perfectly down to the last little detail. A mind that remembered everything. Shattered for someone's sick amusement. To try and forge a better weapon. It made Essek hate the empire even more that they would use children to do their dirty work. Caleb talked about his time in the asylum. Eleven years. Essek wondered just how powerful Caleb would be if he had not broken. How someone healed his mind and he fleed. Essek had to wonder why Trent Ikithon had not just killed Caleb. It made no sense to him because Trent did not strick him as the type of man to keep someone alive for sentimental reasons. There had to be a reason. There had to be a reason and Essek had a feeling that Ikithon was not done yet.

"He used you," Essek said

"I let him,"

"You were a child Caleb. He used you, and then tossed you aside when you no longer served his cause. You can not blame yourself for what he made you do,"

"You do not hate me?"

"No I do not," he said "This, in fact, makes me understand you better. Trust you more, it makes me understand why you turned your back on them," he said. "People do not easily give up what they have known their whole lives."

"I am surprised that you actually want to stay friends," Caleb said

"Yeah..." _Well, I would like to be more than friends._ Essek wanted to say the rest but couldn't bring himself to do it. This was new, very new and he had remembered what Nott had said. About Caleb and Molly "I do not judge people on their past, you have changed," he said putting his hand on Caleb's. 

"Even after I told you my deep dark secrets?" he asked pulling away. 

"Yes," he said "We all have deep dark secrets," Essek said. Part of him felt bad for the fact that part of this was just his job. Keeping an eye on the mighty nein. But the other part of this was genuine. He wanted to get closer to the human wizard. "Would you stay for breakfast?" 

"I should probably get going," he stood up. "Don't want to worry, my friends," 

"Of course I understand," Essek showed him out, he watched Caleb walk towards home. Frumpkin in walking next to him. He wondered if Nott had any advice on how to earn Frumpkin's approval. He wrote down what had been shared for his report. This was something that while private he had to share with his queen. It was important she knew what the Empire was up too.

_______

Caleb wished he could turn invisible as soon as he walked through the front door, he was bombarded with questions about his night with Essek. 

"SOOOO did you guys have sex?" Jester asked him 

"No," Caleb said "We didn't, we just did some more lessons and I fell asleep. Then we talked in the morning," he said

"What did you talk about?" Fjord asked 

"I...Well I shared my past with him," he said

"You what?!" Beau said, "what did he bribe you with?"

"Nothing, I felt it was necessary apparently I was talking in my sleep. Nightmares. So I shared it with him. His reaction was similar to yours,"

"You mean how its not your fault that you were just used by Dickithon?" Beau said. Caleb nodded in response. 

"Okay. So he totally likes you Cay-lab," Jester smiled putting an arm around her. "You should ask him out,"

"Are you sure I should?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison

"We want you to be happy. I mean you were really happy with Molly and then he died. And then you were sad again. And Essek makes you happy," Yasha said "You deserve to be happy,"

"Yes ask him out," Nott said. 

"Okay, but how do I do that?"

"Well let's go do some research about Customs and we can go from there," Beau said "Go get changed and we will leave," Caleb went up to his room and changed. He came back down and left with Beau, Yasha, and Jester to go out and figure out how to ask Essek out on a date. He felt a bit pressured to do so. But he was glad his friends were pushing him to do it. They were right Essek did make him happy. He made him happy the same way Molly had made him happy. He reminded himself that Essek wasn't a replacement. No one could replace Molly. 

_______

 There was a knock on the door. Fjord opened it to see Essek standing there.

"Hello Mr. Shadowhand," he said, "What can I help you with?"

"I was hoping to speak with either Jester or Nott," 

"Jester left with Caleb and the girls to go run an errand, But Nott is here, she's upstairs."  Fjord led him upstairs. Nott was polishing up her crossbow. Surprisingly Frumpkin was curled up on her bed.

"Hello Essek, what can I help you with?"

"Frumpkin actually. How do I get him to like me?"

"Awww yes want to get on his good side before you make another move   eh?"

"Yes,"

"Fish," she said "He likes fish," 

"Okay good to know. I will bribe him with fish. Any particular kind?"

"Nope. If it's fish he will eat it," she said "The best way to Caleb's heart is through his cat,"

"Wonderful, I will see you later," he said leaving and going to purchase some fish,"

_______

Caleb came back with some stuff, Yasha and Jester helped him. In his village, there was a custom that involved flowers. He had also done some research on Krynn customs. Jester was currently sewing cloth together with the sigil of the mighty nein. It was an M and N with Molly's sword piercing through it. And hidden in it was tiny little dick. Because it wouldn't be the mighty nein's without a dick somewhere on it. 

"I am so excited," Jester said smiling. "This will be so great!" she said. 

Nari was watching them, they walked up with something they had baked for them. 

"Hello again," they smiled "I brought you guys some pie," they walked over

"Oh coool!" Jester said "That's very nice of you," she said "glad you could be here Caleb is gonna ask Shadowhand Essek out on a date, Why don't you give that to Clay, he's in the kitchen," she said. Nari walked into the kitchen and handed the pie off to Clay. Caleb still didn't trust this new friend. They reminded him a bit of Astrid and Eodwulf. They reminded him of Trent. The way they carried themselves like they were above everyone else. It could just be his paranoia talking, but he wasn't so sure. It was just so hard to read them. He went back to working on the flower necklace with Yasha. 

 

Essek walked back up to the Might nein's house. He had purchased some fish for Frumpkin. He saw the group gathered outside. Jester braiding hair. She smiled when she saw him.

"Essek," she said "come join us, When I am done braiding Nari's hair do you want to me to do yours?"

"Umm Sure," he said 

"Cay-leb! Your boyfriend is here," she said 

"He's not my boyfriend," Caleb said sitting up, he smiled at Essek. "Hallo," he said. Essek smiled back at him and gave a small wave. 

"Hey, the flowers look nice," he said sitting down next to him. 

"So I have something to ask you," Caleb said. 

"Oh what is it?" he asked 

"You can do it!" Jester cheered him on. Caleb looked very embarrassed. 

"I wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow," he said "I made you an umm thing," he said "It's a tradition from my village," he said holding up the flower necklace. "It's sort of silly," he said 

"I would love to go on a date with you," Essek said taking the flower necklace. "Thank you for this," 

"I also looked up some of your customs," he said "and had Jester make this," he said handing him the sigil. 

"You didn't have to," 

"I wanted too," 

"Thank you for this," 

"So are you guys gonna kiss now?" Jester asked, making Caleb's face turn red. Essek was also a bit embarrassed but his face did not show it as easily as Caleb's did. Once Jester was done with Nari's hair she worked on Essek's. He liked this group of misfits. He really hadn't meant to get attached to them so quickly. But they just seemed to pull him in. And he wished he had had friends like this growing up. He was glad that Caleb had chosen to share apart of his traditions with him. After all, he had lost, Essek couldn't imagine not having any place to go back to. He knew Caleb couldn't go back. He was a defector. A traitor. He could never go home. But Essek had a feeling these people were his home now. 

_________

Nari reported back to Ikithon, they were a tight-knit family, and that would be their undoing they wouldn't leave anyone behind. Would try to save each other and that would be their undoing. Trent told them to lure them out. And then he, Astrid, Eodwulf would attack them. Bombard them to the point that Trent would be able to get his little lost lamb back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and kudos. Feed the plot kitties. (or in this case the Frumpkins)


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks after Caleb asked Essek out on a date.  
> The mighty Nein are Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a separate, short story for the Shadowgast dates.

Essek was waiting with Nott's husband Yeza for the Mighty Nein to return from their little adventure. They had gotten word on the movement of the Scourgers were on the move towards one of the towns of the Krynn dynasty. So they had left to go and see if they could stop them before innocent people died. Essek saw the little cart coming towards the house. Clay and Yasha were at the reigns. They looked like hell, he spotted Beau walking beside it she was leaning heavily on her staff. Fjord had his head hang low. He didn't see Nott, Jester, Caleb or Nari. The cart came to a stop. Essek realized now why Fjord was looking down. Jester's head was in his lap, she looked badly injured. Beau helped Nott out of the cart. Nott had Caleb's coat held tightly in her hands. The one that he wore on outings like these. The old tattered one that Essek had first seen him in.

"Go get the healing potion," Beau said looking at Yeza. 

"Where is Caleb?" Essek asked. 

"We...we weren't expecting the attack," Nott said. "We were outnumbered," 

"Where is Caleb?!" 

"He's, gone," Beau said looking at Essek. "Ikithon," she shook her head "Oh gods," she looked like she was about to break down in tears. "Ikithon was too powerful we weren't expecting him and Nari," she said the name like it was poison. "They were a spy," she said "They attacked us," She looked ready to collapse.

"Caleb is...Is Caleb..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"No," Clay said putting a hand on Essek's shoulder. "He is still alive,"

"They took my boy," Nott said. Yeza had her pulled into a hug. "We have to get him back," She said

"We will get him back," Yasha said "But Right now we can't do that in this condition," she said helping Beau inside. Clay helped Fjord with Jester. 

"Tell me how it happened," Essek said 

 

 

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"You will be back tonight right Cay?"

"I should be," Caleb said pulling on a long sleeve green shirt. He looked good in green it made his blue eyes stand out. 

"You look good in green,"

"Danke Liebling," he said 

"What does Liebling mean?" 

"Darling," Caleb said. Essek pushed himself off the doorway he kissed Caleb. 

"Promise me you will be safe,"

"Of course," he said "I will come back to you don't worry," 

"I know but still, you can never be too careful," he said. Caleb and the others left. Essek wished he could have gone but he couldn't, he had other work to do. 

**CURRENT TIME**

"It was a lie," Fjord said "There were no Scourgers, It was just Trent, Nari and a few crowns guard," he said "They ambushed us, separated us. It was a bad fight," he said. The sword running through Jester, she had almost died. 

"Nari attacked us," Beau said. "they betrayed us and we almost lost Jester," She said. "We trained with Nari, they knew our weaknesses," she said. "Knew how to take us all down," She remembered Trent calling out to Caleb. Using his old name.  **Bren.** Bren, I  _suggest_ that you surrender yourself to me. Watching Caleb be unable to resist the spell and walk over to the man he had been so careful to hide from. 

"How did he get ahold of Caleb?"

"He cast suggestion on him," Beau answered "Soon as he had Caleb he told the crowns guard and Nari to finish us off and then poof he and Caleb were gone," 

"We managed to kill them," Nott said. "We couldn't keep Nari alive. If they were then we could use them for information,"

"Then we are going to get him back," Jester said quietly. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arm wrapped around her waist. She was leaning against the wall. 

"Jessie," Fjord stood up and was at her side. "You shouldn't be up," 

"We already lost Molly," Jester said "We are not losing anyone else," Fjord carried her to the couch. 

"Where do we even start?" Essek asked

"Soltryce academy," Nott said 

"We leave as soon as everyone is healed up," Beau said 

"Of course," Essek said "I am coming with you,"

"You sure the Queen will let you?"

"They have my boyfriend," he said "I am leaving whether she likes it or not," 

"I just hope that they don't kill him," Beau said. 

"Where is frumpkin?

"He got poofed," she explained "Trent just blasted the poor thing," she said 

"Who even does that?!" 

"Trent Dikithon that's who," Jester said with a smile. Despite the fact that she was injured and one of her clan was currently being held hostage by his abuser. 

**The Betrayal**

_"Bren," Ikithon said "Come home with me and you will be forgiven for your foolish actions," he said "I may even spare these people you stand with,"_

_"He's not going anywhere with you!" Jester said summoning her spiritual weapon, a giant ass pink lollypop._

_"You will have to go through us," Beau said getting ready for a fight_

_"Bren, I suggest you surrender yourself to me," Ikithon said. His words weighed heavy on Caleb. He knew what Ikithon was doing and he tried to fight it but he felt himself moving forward. His actions were not his own. He heard his friends call out for him. Try to stop him, but Nari was attacking them. "Welcome home little lamb," Trent said grabbing Caleb by the arm. "Finish them off," He ordered the crowns guard._

_"Nein! Bitte! Please let them live,"_

_"I suggest you shut your mouth little lamb," he said "You are lucky I am not making you watch the filth that you call your friends die," Caleb tried to protest but the words stuck in his throat. They teleported away. Into a cell that Caleb was all too familiar with. The cell in the asylum that he had spent eleven years in. He thought he would never see this room again. He didn't want to die. Not in this room. He felt the spell melt away, he attacked Trent. Skills that he had not used in so long that had been thought lost rose to the surface. The skills to kill taught to him by his captor._

 

_The Mighty Nein watched their friend. Their family vanish with the man who had manipulated him. Had been grooming him to be a weapon. And there was nothing they could do as they were being attacked. Jester cried out in pain as Nari ran her through with their sword. Fjord was immediately on Nari fighting them._

_Yasha raged and fought off the crowns guards with Nott and Beau. Clay knelt down beside Jester and healed her as best he could. But he was also being attacked by some guards, so he was only able to stabalize her and the tiefling remained unconscious._

_Fjord ran Nari through with his sword, he didn't even care that she could be useful to them, he was just so angry that his friend had been taken and the women he loved had been hurt badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke Liebling - Thank you darling  
> Also 100% behind calling Ikithon, Dikithon  
> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment and Kudos. feed the plot kitties.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is reunited with past lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this by the way.

Trent Ikithon was upset to discover that his former student was not as easy to break as he had originally thought. He couldn't dig deep into Bren's mind to look for what he wanted to know. And physically torturing him didn't seem to be working either. The boy remained silent, refusing to give up the information about the Krynn scum. So he thought he would try a different approach, one that he hoped would work otherwise he would have to break him completely to get what he wanted and he was hoping that he wouldn't have too. After all, a weapon is still a weapon. He walked into Astrid and Wulf's study. 

"Meister Ikithon," Wulf said, "To what do we owe this visit? A new mission?"

"Bren," Ikithon said "has finally returned to us," he said. Astrid froze, she had not heard his name in a long time. 

"Then where is he?" Wulf asked 

"I am afraid my little lambs that he has been corrupted by the Krynn scum," Ikithon said "We rescued him from their clutches, but he is confused and not himself. He was their slave when we found him. I need you to help me bring him back to himself," 

"Of course," Astrid said. "We can be a family again," 

"Take us to him," Wulf said. Ikithon led them to his private interrogation room. One that was all too familiar, the one that they had trained in as children. Sitting bound to a chair in the center of the room was a man, dusty red locks covered his face. Astrid recognized the color. She had to wonder if Ikithon had hurt him or if Bren had done this to himself. Wulf had the same questions running through his head. What had Bren been through? What had the Krynn put him through? A man in his state used for their enemies own personal gain.

"I don't understand this. Master Ikithon, how is Bren. . . alive?"

"Everything in time, Eodwulf. Wake him up Astrid," Ikithon said, Astrid approached him. Cupping his face in her hands, gentle brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. 

"Bren?" she whispered softly. Caleb came to, his eyes slowly opening he saw a face he had not seen in a long time. Astrid pulled away from him and returned to her place at Ikithon's side. Those blue eyes that had been filled with so much energy and life. Eyes that she had seen go empty and now those same eyes that looked at her. Looked at Wulf were full of Bren again. Only there was something different about him.

"At last," Ikithon began, a cruel smile crossed his lips. "The stray lamb returns to the flock," Astrid and Wulf watched as those blue eyes filled with fear. Wulf took a step closer. 

"It's alright Bren," he said "You are safe now, Master told us what the nasty krynn did to you," he said "We will make you better,"

"Everything is going to be just fine Bren," Astrid said "No matter what happens now, we're together again," she said. 

"No," Caleb said quietly. It was the first time he had spoken since Ikithon had captured him. "You don't understand," he shook his head "He's a liar," 

"Who is?" Wulf asked

"Trent Ikithon," Caleb answered 

"No Bren, Schatz, this isn't you talking," she said 

"I trust that you two will do what needs to be done to bring Bren back to his old self?"

"Of course Master Ikithon," Wulf said, "We will do what we must, even if it means hurting him." Ikithon smiled with a nod then left the room. Leaving his lambs alone. 

"Don't make this hard on yourself Bren," Astrid said "We can help you, but only if you allow us too,"

"Don't resist it will only make it worse,"

"Who bruised your beautiful face up? Was it those krynn soldiers that you were rescued from?" Astrid asked she gently wiped the blood from his face. 

" _Ikithon_ did this to me!" Caleb pulled away from her touch, he said the name like it was poison.

"I am sure it was only to helo you Bren," Wulf said

"Don't call me that!" Caleb snapped, "That's not my name," he said "Not anymore

"Schatz please calm down you will only hurt yourself," Astrid said. This was not the Bren she knew. What had been done to him? She knew they would have to break him so that he could be reforged as their Bren. 

"We don't want to hurt you," Wulf said. "But we will if we have too. We are going to fix you, Bren. No matter what we will be together again." he said putting a hand on Caleb's cheek. It pained him to see the man he loved scared of them, to see him so broke. "It's going to be okay," he said

_________

It had been two days since they started working on Bren. Astrid was working on a potion that would help speed up the process. But it took a while to make so they took turns spending time with him. He repeating the name 

 **Caleb Widogast**. 

The name he had taken to calling himself. It hurt them to see him in such pain, acting like a wild animal. Acting like a mad man. He kept insisting that he was not crazy. He was of sound mind, but they weren't convinced. No way would Bren be a traitor. Not without something being done to him. Astrid finished up the potion, she walked with Wulf into the interrogation room. 

"Bren," She said "This is going to make you better. All you have to do it just let go and wake up and those people who took you will be gone. You will be back to your old self and we can continue to bring glory to the empire," Caleb shook his head.

"I don't want this," he said "Ikithon is lying to you," 

"Did they tell you that?" She said "Ikithon has done nothing but care for us, Bren. He helped us when our parents turned against the Empire. Turned against  _us."_ she got closer to him. "All you have to do is take this," she said "and you will be better," Caleb shook his head again. He kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to forget his family. The Mighty Nein. Jester, who made him smile. Nott, his best friend. Beau, his sister. Yasha, who understood him and he her in a way no one else could quite understand, Fjord, someone he had grown close too. Made a blood pact with the person he made, and Clay who told him he wasn't the problem but part of the solution. Molly, who had made him smile and laugh and enjoy being loved again. Essek, the newest addition to their family. The man he loved. He didn't want to forget them. Any of them. 

"Please," Wulf said "let us help you," 

"Wulf," she said "Can you force his mouth open for me," she said "We are just going to have to force him, He's too lost to make the decision on his own," she said. Wulf nodded he tilted Caleb's head back and forced his mouth open. Caleb struggled against him, but Wulf had always been stronger than him. Wulf kept him in place and Astrid poured the potion down Caleb's throat. It tasted sickly sweet and burned on the way down. Caleb's body felt heavy all of a sudden. 

"All you have to do is forget and wake up," Astrid said. The last words that Caleb heard before he faded out of consciousness. 

___________

Caleb's eyes opened, he heard soft humming. Blue skies above him, he lay in a field of flowers. 

"Darling you are awake. DId you have a nice rest," Molly said leaning over him, he kissed his forehead. 

"Molly?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I ended it there. MWHAHAHAHA  
> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment and Kudos feed the plot kitties.


	7. When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is inspired by Billie Eilish's Bury a friend.  
> The Mighty Nein make their way to Caleb.  
> Essek gets to know them more.  
> Caleb has no idea he is in his own head.  
> Astrid and Wulf wonder why he hasn't woken up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is the longest chapter that I wrote. 
> 
> In order to protect itself, Caleb's mind creates a safe place, (that is heavily guarded by his subconscious) so that he won't wake up, forget his family. And become who Dikithon and company want him to be.

It had taken them a while to get to Rexxentrum, but they finally arrived. The Mighty Nein as Essek learned didn't really plan stuff out. They all wore disguises because if Trent got word they were here, they were doomed. There was no way they would see Caleb again. Or if they did it would be as they died, Ikithon seemed like the type of person to do that sort of shit. Essek looked around the city. He had never been this far from home before let alone the empire.

"What's our plan of attack?" he asked Fjord

"We find out where they are keeping him and we get him back. Hopefully, he isn't dead,"

"Or being mind controlled," Jester added. "We are so fucked if he is being mind controlled," she said

"How so?"

"He doesn't hold back," she explained "When we were fighting the incubus and succubus and he almost killed all of us in one go," she said

"We will figure it out if he is," Essek said. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend go without a fight. "But we do need a plan,"

"We should find Astrid or Eodwulf," Nott said "Capture them and make them tell us where Caleb is,"

"How do we find them?" Beau asked

"We set a trap obviously," Nott responded

"What kind of trap?" Yasha asked

"Well Trent thinks we are dead, sooooo we reveal ourselves when the time is right," Jester said

"Just got to know when and where to do it," Fjord said. "Let's get a room in a tavern and form out plan," They found a tavern that looked like it would take the mighty nein and got two rooms next to each other, they had a decent meal and then started to form their plan. 

______

Astrid went over her notes for the hundredth time that day. She was so fucking sure she had gotten it right. She didn't understand what had happened. Why Bren wasn't awake. Why he wasn't back to his old self. 

"I don't know what went wrong!" she growled in frustration, slamming her notebook down. "Bren should be awake,"

"Astrid," Wulf said gently "It's possible he is resisting it, I mean he has been away for so long, and like Master Ikithon said they brainwashed him, it's likely that his subconscious has him trapped," he said "It will just take a little longer. If he doesn't wake soon we will just have to go in and get him,"

"We will have to go and gather ingredients so I can do that, and it will take a while to brew. But I think it would be a good idea to start now just in case, Bren always was so stubborn" she glanced over at Bren. He was laid out on a cot, to the normal eye it looked like he was just asleep. Having a peaceful dream. But Astrid knew better. Every so often he would stir. There was nothing that they could do while he was like this. If they did it could damage him permanently, and then he would be useless to Master Ikithon. And useless things got destroyed. She walked over to the cot and knelt down.

"Bren, please come back to us," she begged, "Please wake up."

_______

Essek bunked with Fjord, Clay, and Nott. Clay was making some tea for them. Help calm their nerves about tomorrow. 

"Nott, tell me about how you met Caleb," he said. He wanted a distraction, he wanted to know more about his boyfriend's family. Because with Caleb it wasn't just him but the entire Mighty Nein. He still thought it odd that there was only six of them until Caleb told him it was a joke. Mighty Nein. N-e-i-n. No in zemnian.

"Alright," she said "We met in jail,"

"What was he doing in jail?"

"stole something," she said, "I think, not too sure. He didn't look at me like I was a monster. They put us in the same cell cause they thought I would eat him,"

"You know you kind of do look like a cat," Essek said "And I've sort of noticed Caleb has an obsession with cats,"

"Probably right," she said "We helped each other escape. He was the first person in a long time to look at me and not be afraid or try to kill me," she went into detail about that story.

_The guards carried Nott kicking and screaming into the cell._

_"Ah, Just through it in this one, no one'll care if it eats some bum,"_

_"Fine whatever. So long as it's outta my hair-"_

_"I didn't tough the stupid wine!_

_"Get t'fuck in the cell and shut up! I don't get paid enough for this," he threw her in the cell._

_"Fuck you_

_Nott had been thrown into the cell. She climbed the bars trying to get through them but she ended up sliding down._

_"Your wine was shit anyway and you can SHOVE IT-" there was a cough behind her._

_"Uh...oh, gods"_

_"u-umm..." a voice said she looked over her shoulder seeing a human in the cell with her. His face and clothes covered in dirt._

_"...hi?" she said, "Listen It's alright, I get it I'll stay over here, where you'll know I won't-"_

_"Ah, no, that's not necessary," he said looking away. "I. um. I'm out of practice talking to people. es tut mir leid"_

_"You don't have to force yourself too- it's fine," she said "Really it is, I mean, I am a goblin, I get it." he looked at her "I look Scary and mean, and you know." she sighed "Goblins do terrible things all the time, and I mean I don't do those things. But I certainly don't begrudge anyone for being afraid of me-"_

_"I don't think you look scary at all, though," he said, she sat next to him but kept a bit of a distance._

_"You know most people who say that follow it up with throwing something at me. Looks like I lucked out and got the nice cellmate,"_

_"Believe me, of all people here. I am easily the worst,"_

_"What? but you're you look harmless to me,"_

_"But I'm NOT! I am not a good person. I deserve to be here, I am not-" he said "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not," he said "I am not"_

_"Uh no actually," she said "I'm Nott,"_

_"was?" he looked at her confused_

_"Get it? it's a joke! Lighten up the tension, since you seem...tense?" she said, he still looked confused "Because I am Nott! Get it?" she laughed then stopped pausing "...You don't know my name yet. Oh, my gods," she yelled in frustration "I'm So fucking stupid," she was so embarrassed._

_"Um. My name is Caleb. Caleb widogast,"_

_"Hi Caleb, I am Nott," she said hiding her face in her hands. she looked up "Fuck this! Fuck everything I gotta get out of here!" she got up "There's gotta be a wire or something the guards missed If I don't get something to drink I am gonna-"_

_"I can probably get you a wire," Caleb said, Nott whipped around_

_"What?"_

_"I can just have my cat find you one,"_

_"Your...cat?"_

_"Ja," he snapped his fingers and a cat poofed on his shoulders._

_"WHAT?!" her eyes widened in aw_

_"Frumpin is a special cat, and I can ask him to fetch a wire easy enough-"_

_"Caleb, That's Amazing,"_

_"It's not so impressive really. A very simple spell." Frumpkin rubbed himself against Caleb, headbutting him and purring. Frumpkin jumped down off of Caleb's shoulders and sniffed Nott. Before he made his way out of the cell to go and look for a wire._

_"Hurry back, Frumpkin!" Nott said, "And now we just...wait for the cat."_

_"When he does return, I have a plan in mind to get us out,"_

_"Good, because my plan ends with picking the lock," she said. They ended up waiting for the whole day._

_"Uuughhh, How hard it is to find a wire???" Nott asked "Gods I am bored, but I am so bad at small talk um." she looked over at Caleb. "I don't know uh what are you in for?" she asked. His expression changed and it looked like his mind had gone somewhere else. "Caleb?" she said his attention turned back to her. "Are you alright? I only asked because it's sort of the thing you say in jail, you really don't have to answer-"_

_"It's fine," he said wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm alright," he looked over at her. "How about you then? WHy are you umm here?"_

_"...I'm a goblin?"_

_"oh."_

_"Also I stole some wine. Caleb listen I am really sorry if I upset you by asking or if-"_

_"Frumpkin is back," he said. The cat came up to him and dropped the wire into his hand._

_"Oh okay then," she said quietly "So what's the next part of your plan then?"_

_"I want to wait a couple more hours," he said handing her the wire. He pet frumpkin who purred loudly. "And then I am going to start a fire,"_

"wait, hold up," Essek said, "He started a fire in your jail cell?"

"Yess?" Nott said

"And yet he has problems with fire,"

"We are aware," Fjord said

"But then why does he continue to use fire if he has problems with is?"

"Because it's useful," Nott said "I dunno, it's Caleb he doesn't tend to put those kinds of needs first," she said "I mean he incindered this one guy named Trevor who was trying to rob us, that's another funny story But we can save that for later,"

"Alight, finish your escape from jail,"

_"Help,"_

_"Help, please oh help us,"_

_"Quiet down," the guard said_

_"Fire, the jail's on fire. Please don't let us perish-"_

_"Please, there's a fire, We'll die,"_

_"Sure there's a fire and I'm-" smoke came out of the cell. "Aw Shit!" the guard ran out._

_"You were right Caleb, the guard's gone," she said opening the cell door. She noticed that he was just standing there staring at the flames. "Caleb?"_

_"I never answered your question, did I," he said_

_"What are you-"_

_"About why I am here," he paused. Thinking of something else entirely. A different crime. Not the one that he committed that landed him in here. "It was just some petty crime," Nott grabbed his hand_

_"Caleb,"_

_"Certainly less than I deserve," Nott dragged him with her and they ran out far away from the city and into the forest._

_"I think," huff huff, "I think we are far enough away," she said breathing heavily_

_"oh thank gods..." he dropped to his knees, as he inhaled a bunch of air.  Frumpkin stepped down into his hands and Caleb help him in his arms._

_"Alright so! We are out, that's good, and now you're free to do whatever, and I can..." she paused "I can...gods I don't even know, I."_

_"Well, Um I am not so good at navigating forests and I can't stay in town. I don't want to take the road because I am a criminal? I suppose and if it's not too much trouble, there's safety in numbers." Nott smiled putting a hand on his shoulder_

_"It's no trouble at all," she smiled "I would be happy to come with you. We can work out what comes next in the next town. Anyway, it'll be nice to not be traveling alone for a while."_

_"Ja," he said in agreement._

"In the next town, we came to. Caleb found a broken porcelain doll. He made the bottom half of the face a mask for me," Nott said "So I could hide easier,"

"That's smart," Essek said. 

"you really like him don't you," Nott said

"Yes, I do. I thought what he did was brave. Considering that when you all came to court he and Beau were presenting as slaves," he said "and that his accent gives him away as from the empire,"

"We thought the queen would have him killed,"

"So did I, but I think she wanted to see how it would play out, she has been alive for a very long time." 

"The slave thing was his idea," Fjord said, "he said that it was the only way to even get into the court. Make us not look like outsiders so much,"

"I've noticed how observant he is but how bad he is at social cues," Essek said. Thinking to the first time he has flirted with the wizard.

"Rest up," Fjord said "We have a long day ahead of us," 

"It will be hard to sleep being this close to him and yet he is so far from our reach,"

"I have tea for that," Clay said.

"They've had him for...how long now?" Nott asked

"A week," Essek said "It would have been longer had we not used the teleportation spell," 

"They've had him for a week and I want my son back. And we have no idea what has been done to him," she said 

"We will get him back Nott," Clay said he handed her a cup of tea. "Careful, It is hot."

"How did he and Molly get together?" Essek asked

"We aren't really sure, I think it was after we were attacked by those bandits," Fjord said "Caleb was beaten up pretty badly. Took three arrows to the chest, would have been four but Beau caught on, Molly helped him recover,"

_______

Caleb's eyes opened, he heard soft humming. Blue skies with white puffy clouds floated above him, he lay in a field of flowers, like the one that Jester had painted for Yasha and Beau's room.

"Darling you are awake. Did you have a nice rest," Molly said leaning over him, he kissed his forehead.

"Molly?"

"The one and only," he smiled down at him.

"Where am I?" he asked

"Somewhere safe,"

"Where is somewhere safe?" he asked sitting up.

"Just somewhere safe," Molly plucked a flower and tucked it behind Caleb's ear. "That's all you need to know," Caleb took in his surroundings. This place sort of reminded him of where he grew up but not quite. There were some big differences. Like the field of flowers for one. The lake and his childhood home. Trees that surrounded the river. A mountain range that reflected in the lake that looked like it was made of glass. His home was the only building that he could see.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked

"Darling you ask to many questions," Molly said, "For now enjoy the view," he said. Frumpkin nudged Caleb's hand. Caleb stroked his fur. He lay there looking up at the sky, Molly running his hands through Caleb's hair for a while. Before Molly stood up

"Let's go inside," he offered Caleb a hand. Caleb took it, he picked up Frumpkin and put him around his neck. Like a scarf. Molly pulled him up. They walked into the house, it smelled like home. Smelled like his mother's cooking.

"Liebling," her gentle voice came from the kitchen. This had to be a dream. But at the same time, it felt so real. She came out and wiped her hands on her apron and hugged him. "Oh look at you my sweet boy," she smiled "You've grown,"

"Mutter," he said "It's good to see you again,"

"We were excited when Molly told us that you were coming to visit,"

"Your parents are very sweet darling," Molly kissed his cheek. "told me all about you when you were younger. Little trouble maker you were," he said

"Come on, Lunch is almost done, We will eat outside, it is a very nice day outside," she said. He and Molly helped her bring out the food. His father was there, carving something of wood.

"Caleb," he smiled "My son it is so good to see you,"

 _Bren, please come back to us. Please wake up_. A soft voice whispered in Caleb's ear sending shivers up his spine. For a moment the sky seemed to darken. Molly squeezed Caleb's hand.

"Stay with me," he said. "Don't listen to the voice, if you do then you have to leave. And if you leave you can't come back here," Molly said. "You don't want to leave do you?"

"No, I want to stay," he said, ignoring the voice, he set frumpkin down. They sat down and enjoyed a meal together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment and kudos. Feed the plot kitties. They are very hungry.


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein capture Astrid and Eodwulf.

Beau was the one that spotted who she thought might have been Astrid and Eodwulf. They certainly looked official, Astrid was small and dainty, like Caleb had described her. Eodwulf was about the height of Yasha, and like Caleb had said he was muscular. He and Astrid had the same hairstyle.  They walked into a herbal shop she followed them inside. 

"Mistress Astrid, Master Wulf, what can I do for you today?" the shop owner asked 

"I need some of these ingredients," Astrid said handing them a list. 

"Hmmm Yes I can get these for you," she said adjusting her glasses. "I will have this in about hmm two days," she said, 

"can't get it any sooner?" Astrid said "it's urgent,"

"I am a little low on dried Yerba Mate and Matcha," she said "I can get it to you in two days," she said "That's when it will be ready," 

"Alright Thank you," Astrid said 

"May I ask what this is for?"

"One of our own was attacked by the Cricks," Eodwuf said "Trapped by their spells into his own mind. We are working to free him," 

"I will see if I can get it to you sooner," she said "My neighbor might have some of the Yerba Mate and Matcha," she said 

"Please do," Astrid said "The sooner we get him awake the better," they left the shop. Beau stayed out of sight she went back to the tavern and walked into the room where everyone was.

"I saw them," she said 

"Who?" Fjord asked 

"Astrid and Eodwulf," Beau said

"Where?" Essek asked

"A herbal shop, Do you know what Yerba Mate and Matcha are?"

"Yes, they are used to help keep people awake," Clay said "It's used in teas" 

"They were asking for it, I am not sure what else but they said that they needed it to wake someone up. I think they were talking about Caleb. They told her that the Kryn did something to him. But We know that's a lie so they must have done something to him,"

"We won't know until we find him," Essek said. "It could be any number of things,"

"So how do we catch them," Nott asked 

"We go into the shop when they are there and reveal ourselves," Beau said

"Or look around for them," Yasha suggested

"That sounds like a good idea," Essek said "If I do it especially they will want to go after me I am Krynn after all,"

"We can all make ourselves look like Kryn," Jester said

"What if we turn Essek in," Fjord said "And when we get inside the assembly we all attack them and get Caleb and leave,"

"We don't even know where Caleb is," Nott said

"We make one of them tell us," Jester said 

"We capture Astrid and Eodwulf, two of us disguise ourselves as them and go in with the rest as themselves or as Kryn. We go in and we will find Caleb and then we get out," Essek said 

"That's not a bad idea," Clay said 

"Then that's what we do," Beau said "We know where they will be in two days. So we plan,"

**Two days later**

After Astrid and Eodwulf exited the herbal shop the mighty nein attacked them. They had caught the two mages by surprise and used what Caleb had told them. Yasha, Clay, Nott, and Essek went after Eodwulf. Essek cast hold person on the mage and it worked. Beau, Jester, and Fjord attacked Astrid. Fjord managed to knock her out. They took the two back to the tavern. Hoping that they had not drawn too much attention to themselves by attacking the two. They tied them up, 

"What do you want from us?" Eodwulf said, "We will kill you once we are free!"

"We are the Mighty Nein and you took my son from me!" Nott said she hit him with her flask. "You are lucky we do not kill you," 

"You are the people who took advantage of Bren!" he said "How dare you! Do you have any idea what's going to happen when he is back to himself and has to deal with the fact that he was a traitor?" 

"Caleb," Essek corrected "His name is Caleb now, and he is of perfectly sound mind,"

"who the fuck are you?" 

"His boyfriend," Essek said "Now tell me how we find him once we are in the castle," he said "or you are gonna find out what happens when I get mad,"

"Bren would never be with a cr-" Beau hit him with her staff before he could finish. 

"We don't use that kind of language," she said "Now how do we find him? We are really not above torturing you man," she said  "You took my family away from me. My brother. All of us are in no mood for your empty threats. Where is Caleb being held,"

"You better tell us where he is or we will take you back to the Krynn and you can answer to the bright queen herself," Jester said. "She's rather fond of all of us,"

"I am not scared of you," Wulf replied, but he didn't sound all too convincing. 

"You should be," Yasha said, putting the edge of her sword to his throat. "This sword is the Magician's Judge," she said, "Do you know what it was used for? To kill mages like you," 

"He's being kept it Astrid and my's lab," he said "But he won't go with you,"

"Why not?" Nott asked 

"He never woke up," Wulf said "The potion we used on him was supposed to make him himself again. But he was supposed to wake up. All he had to do was just let go and he would forget being a traitor," he said "But he is stubborn. Always has been. And Bren still has not woken up," 

"Than you for that information," Yasha said she used the butt of the hilt of her sword to strick him in the back of the head. Knocking him out. 

"Let's get going," Jester said. She disguised herself as Astrid. Fjord disguised himself as Eodwulf. Essek disguised himself as Fjord. They headed out going back to the Assembly. It was easy to get in, finding their way around was not. And running into Ikithon was a kink in their plan. 

"How is our returned lamb?" he asked 

"Still the same," Fjord as Eodwulf said. "But we have what we need to return Bren back to himself," he said. "After we put the very people who took him from us in the dungeons we will wake him,"

"Good. Good. Tell me when he is awake," he passed by them. They had managed to trick him. They found their way to where Caleb was being held. Nott rushed over to where he was. 

"He's still alive," she said. "Caleb? Caleb? Can you hear me?" 

"We have to leave," Fjord said "We will just have to wake him up when we are safe," he said. Yasha went over to him and picked him up. They left, trying to avoid guards. They barely managed to do it, making it safely outside the city. They had no idea how they did it, but they did. They ended up stealing a cart, so Yasha wouldn't have to carry Caleb around. It would look suspicious. Jester sat in the cart Caleb's head in her lap. She cast cure wounds, it healed some of his physical wounds that had not yet healed but he was still asleep. 

"Cay-leb, it's safe now please wake up," she said "Please," she begged. Once they were a good distance away, Essek was able to teleport them back home safely. They took Caleb straight to the healers there. Hoping they could help him. The healers told them that he wouldn't wake up. Probably not ever, not unless someone went in to get him. He was too deep into his subconscious to come out of it himself. 

"I have the ingredients," Clay said "that Astrid and Wulf had with them when we captured them. I figured they would be useful," he said 

"We are going to have to go in and get him then," Essek said

"How much is there?" Fjord asked

"I believe that its enough for all of us," Clay said "We are going to get our friend back," 

 


	9. Dreams

They all drink the potion, the healer tells them they have 24 hours to get Caleb out of his own mind before the potion wears off and they will wake up. If they succeed he will also wake up. If they fail then he will be lost to them forever. Time worked diffrently in dreams then in real life. Each one of them fades to black before they wake up in a field. There is a river, a bridge, a small town nearby and a large tree. A young boy was walking towards the big tree his nose stuck in a book. Some older kids walked over to him, one of them snatched the book from his hands. 

"Whatcha ya reading freak?" 

"Give it back!" the boy said. He was shoved to the ground.

"Did you steal it?" 

"No, it was a gift,"

"sure it was," the boy said kicking the younger boy in the stomach. Beau got up and ran over so did the others. Yasha picked up two of the boys. 

"That's not very nice," she said 

"Put us down! PUT US DOWN!" they squirmed in her arms. 

"Bren!" a little girl ran over. a taller boy followed. Yasha let the boys go the older kids ran off. Nott picked up the book and handed it back to the blue-eyed boy. Bren.

"Danke," he said taking it. He looked over at his friends "Ja I am okay these nice people helped," Bren said. They all realized they were looking at a young Caleb. Before he was Caleb. Before he was broken. Before he became the man they now knew. He looked up at Yasha.

"You are so tall," he said in awe. 

"Hi," Jester said "I am Jester and these are my friends," she said

"Hello," Yasha said "I am Yasha,"

"Fjord," 

"Essek,"

"Nott," 

"Beau"

"Cad," they all introduced themselves

"I am Astrid," the girl said 

"Wulf," the taller boy said 

"Can you guys help us?" Jester asked "We are looking for out friend Cayleb," 

"We can help you look for him," Bren said. "I can ask my parents," he said. He took Jester's hand in his own and pulled her with him. The others followed. He took them to his home. It a small. He opened the door. "Mutter. Vater" he called out. "Do you know anyone named Caleb?" His mother walked out from the kitchen 

"Bren, who are these people?"

"Some new friends. They are looking for their lost friend Caleb," 

"Hmm no I am sorry I do not know anyone named Caleb," she said, "And Bren how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Well we are not strangers I know their names," he said "And they stopped the older boys from picking on me," 

"They were picking on you again?"

"Ja they accused me of stealing the book you and Vater gave me for my birthday,"

"That was very kind of you folks," she said "I will ask around, come back tomorrow," she said, "Bren can you please show them out?" Bren led the mighty nein out. 

"So Ca- Bren how old are you?" beau asked reminding herself that this was Bren, not Caleb.

"I am nine," he said "I've never met a tielfing before," he said 

"Really?"

"Ja no one really comes here. If I study hard enough I can get into the Academy," he said

"Do you know how to find Caleb?" Essek asked 

"No," he said "But I will help you the best I can," 

They spend the next few days getting to know a young Caleb. They get to know Astrid and Eodwulf. Eventually, they asked Bren again if he knows. He shows them. The large tree. 

"Sorry I kept you so long," he said "Have to make sure you are not bad people," he said

"Thank you, Bren," Yasha said "We are not,

"Hope to see you again soon," he said, leaving. The mighty nein headed to the tree they had seen earlier. They walked through it. Coming out in a new place. They spotted a fourteen-year-old Astrid, Caleb, and Eodwulf all together. They are busy studying. A man walks up to them. 

"Bren, Master Ikithon would like to see you," the man said Bren stands up and nods. Walking to Ikithon's office. The Mighty Nein follow. People ignore them. They listen to the conversation between Ikithon and Bren. The way he talks with big words and big promises to a young boy who has grown up with nothing is enticing. 

"You do want to serve the empire do you not?"

"Ja I do," he said "Sir," 

"I want to take you under my wing. You and your two friends you all have proven to be the best. Kids like you who come from nothing tend to work the hardest. Next year you will come with me. I will teach you all I know," he said 

"I am honored sir," he said. 

"You are dismissed," he said. Bren leaves and the mighty nein follow him. 

"If you go back through the tree, you can find your friend," he says turning to them. 

"You know who we are?" Essek asked

"Ja," he said "I know, we all know," he said. "I will be the easiest to pass through. The closer you get the harder it will be to get passed us," he said  "In the library,y there is a book that will take you to the next one," he said "Sadly I can't help you find it," he said. 

"What do you mean? We have to pass through Caleb's memories?" Jester asked 

"The mind is complex," Cad said "I believe that this is Caleb's mind's way of protecting him. If Astrid and Eodwulf had come in here than they would have gotten lost before reaching him," he said 

"Well let's go find that book," Nott said. They headed to the library and looked for the book that would get them to the next place. They found it, the only book in this entire place that seemed like it didn't belong they were transported to a home that they were not familiar with. They saw Bren, Eodwulf, and Astrid. They also saw Trent Ikithon, he was attacking the three students. They watched Eodwulf land a hard blow of magic on him. Ikithon did not look pleased that he had been beaten. He went to advance on the boy but Bren stepped in the way. They couldn't hear what was being said. But Bren didn't move. Ikithon struck Bren across the face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and kudos.


	10. Labyrinth

Caleb's mind was complicated it started getting harder and harder to get through the protections, but it meant they were getting closer. It was hard to see Caleb's memories, hard to see what was done to him. To see how Ikithon brainwashed and treated him. How much he had changed. Beau felt like this had to be a bit violating seeing memories that Caleb hadn't shared with them.

They had watched Ikithon turn him into a weapon.

Watched Caleb burn his own house down. His hesitation, Astrid guiding his hand and whispering in his ear to _light them up pretty._

Watched him in the asylum, being healed.

Molly's death. It was hard for all of them to watch it. For Fjord, Yasha, Jester, Essek, and Cad it was the first time. But for the others, it wasn't. It was something that had haunted their nightmares.

They were in the cave again, the one with the incubi. The one where they had almost all died. Where Cad had died and been revived. The Incubus who mind-controlled Caleb took on the form of Molly. It spoke with Molly's voice, the same playfulness. But this voice had a hint of malicious to it. How it whispered in his ear. 

 _"Light them up pretty,"_ guiding his hand to kill his friends. Just like Astrid had done. 

 

They arrived in a field of flowers, there was Caleb's childhood home. 

"I thought we made it through this already!" Nott said "I want Caleb back,"

"This is different," Essek said 

"Look at the flowers," Yasha said “they are like the ones from Jester’s paintings,” 

"I think I see Caleb!" Jester said excitedly. "Is that Molly with him?" 

 

Caleb was leading against Molly reading while Molly braided his hair and putting flowers in it.

"CAYLEB!" Jester yelled she ran up to him. "Molly!?"

"Jester?" Caleb said looking up at her and the others. Jester threw her arms around him. 

"Is it really you?" 

"Ja it's me why wouldn't it be me?" He hugged her back. The others joined in on the hug.

“We came here to get you. But we had to go through your memories,” 

“I...wait _was_?”

“It was the only way to get threw to you,” Essex explained. “Your old friends did this too you,”

”come home with us,” Nott said. Caleb wasn’t so sure he wanted to leave. What if this was a trap. He looked over at Molly. 

“It’s alright,” he said “you know it’s them, it’s not a trick,” 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Epilogue:

Caleb opened his eyes to familiar faces. His found family, Jester threw her arms around him, as did the rest of his friends. It felt good to be back here. 

”we need to plan our next move against the assembly,” Nott said. “I mean they have to have the beacons. And they hurt you,” 

“we will make plans,” Essek said. 

”thank you for coming to get me,” Caleb said. 

”you’re our family,” Beau said. “We aren’t leaving you behind,” 

_____

It takes months to finalize the plan, and it only takes what feels like moments before the assembly to fall. For Trent to fall. Caleb delivers the final blow that kills him.

”I’m not afraid of you anymore,” are the last words Ikithon ever hears are. Before he is consumed by fire. With the beacons restored peace between the Kryn and the empire comes easier than before. The mighty Nein are regarded as heroes.

They continue to help people until the mantle is passed on too others. So they can retire. All together in their house with a tree on the roof. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a work of art done by @lizer-art on tumbler


End file.
